Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-151621 discloses an IC recorder that facilitates operation for designating directions so as to control sound directivity. This IC recorder includes: a direction accepting unit for accepting the designation of any one of three directions, that is, the right, left, and center, when any one of right, left, and upper buttons out of vertical and lateral keys in a cross arrangement is depressed; a display control unit for allowing a plurality of characters indicating the three directions, that is, the right, left, and center, respectively, to be output onto an LCD; a plurality of microphones arranged at predetermined distances apart from each other; and a directivity control unit for controlling sound directivity obtained by each of the plurality of microphones, based on the accepted direction. The display control unit highlights a character corresponding to the accepted direction more than other characters, and then, displays it on the LCD. This facilitates operation for designating a direction so as to control the sound directivity.